Tim and Barbara's aftermath
by Nickstar777
Summary: Warning, spoilers for Batman: Arkham Knight, In From The Cold & Shadow War. If you don't want to be spoiled, don't read, also, shout out to DragonTamer01 for the suggestion.


After the success of Arkham Warrior, I thought it would be a good idea to write another Arkham fic, and after I got a number of requests, I knew I had to, I was originally stuck on what to write, but now, thanks to DragonTamer01, who sent me this idea, here we are.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Batman: Arkham Asylum, Arkham City, Arkham Origins or Arkham Knight, in fact, I have never even played any of them (Except Knight)

* * *

It had been a month since what had happened, Scarecrow's revenge, the Militia, the Arkham Knight, Cloudburst, Batman's secret revealed to all of the world and then finally, Knightfall, a protocol that Bruce devised when he became Batman incase his secret was ever exposed.

The funeral for Bruce Wayne and Alfred Pennyworth was attended by many of their friends, Richard Grayson, Former Police Commissioner James Gordon, who had recently been elected Mayor of Gotham, Barbara Gordon, Victoria Vale, Jack Ryder, Lucius Fox, Harvey Bullock, Former Warden Martin Joseph, new police commissioner Aaron Cash, Selina Kyle, Michael Lane Tim Drake and many more, the bodies of Wayne and Pennyworth were never found in the rubble, so instead, Bruce's original Batsuit was buried in his place, and Alfred's finest suit was buried in Alfred's place.

==2 Days Later==

Barbara Gordon was in the clock tower, where she had set up her own lab assist Bruce in his vigilante activities after she was crippled by the psychopath known simply The Joker, Barbara wheeled to the corner of the room, activating a security panel and opening a secret display of her old Batgirl suit.

"You ever miss it?" asked someone

Barbara turned around to see Tim Drake, her boyfriend, Bruce Wayne's Protege, Robin.

"Sometimes, but I guess in a way, it wasn't completely bad" said Barbara

"How's that?" asked Tim

"Well, I still got to help out, but I never had to worry about getting hurt, and my dad never had to worry either" said Barbara

"How you holding up? You know, with Bruce?" asked Tim

"I'm gonna miss him, he was a great guy who helped keep the streets clean, never crossing the line, It's gonna be hard to accept that he's gone, but I guess we just gotta move on with our lives" said Barbara

"Yeah, I guess, and that's actually something else I wanted to talk to you about" said Tim

"What is it?" asked Barbara

"Barb, we've been together for a while, you know I care a lot about you, which is why I wanted to ask you..." said Tim

Tim got on one knee and pulled a small box out of his pocket, before opening it to reveal a ring.

"Will you marry me?" asked Tim

Barbara couldn't speak for a moment, but eventually, she was able to smile and give her answer.

"Yes" said Barbara

Tim placed the engagement ring on Barbara's finger and gave her a hug.

==3 Weeks Later==

Tim and Barbara's wedding went great, all their friends had attended, nothing went wrong and everyone laughed at Dick Grayson's best man speech, Tim and Barbara wandered the large room to talk to as many of the guests as possible, until Tim caught sight of someone who he didn't want to see, Jason Todd.

"Congratulations are in order for you two" said Jason

"What are you doing here Jason?" asked Tim

"I invited him" said Barbara

"What?" asked Tim

"She invited me, you forget, while she was still Batgirl, I was still Robin at one point" said Jason

"Barb, why did you invite him, did you forget what he's like?" asked Tim

"Yes, I do Tim, but there was a time when he was still considered a friend" said Barbara

"Even after he kidnapped you, shot at you and handed you over to Scarecrow?" asked Tim

"Look Tim, I am sorry for what I've done, I let my anger and my vendetta get the best of me, now, I'm hoping to redeem myself" said Jason

"I've got my eye on you Todd" said Tim

"Fair enough" said Jason before walking away

A few hours later, the party died down, most of the guests had went home, Tim and Barbara went into the hallway to get some privacy to talk.

"I know we wanted to avoid talking about this, but we can't ignore it forever" said Barbara

"Yeah, it's better to address the elephant in the room" said Tim

"Exactly...so, what happens now?" asked Barbara

"I was just gonna continue as Robin, I put on the suit to help Gotham, and I'm not finished yet" said Tim

"Alright, I'll continue helping out as Oracle" said Barbara

"Maybe you won't need to" said someone

Tim and Barbara looked to see a tall, thin woman with short dark hair, dressed in League of Assassins Armour.

"Who are you?" asked Tim

"My name is Nyssa Raatko, I am Talia Al Ghul's sister" said the woman

"Wait, I've heard of you" said Barbara

"I know, shortly before his death, Batman put an end to my father's reign as the leader of the League of Assassin's, in exchange, the league promised to leave Gotham and never spill innocent blood again" said Nyssa

"Then why are you here?" asked Tim

"I came because before I met the detective, I found out about you're condition, Barbara" said Nyssa

Nyssa handed barbara a small glass vial with the top plugged with a cork, inside the vial was some glowing green liquid.

"What's this?" asked Barbara

"A concentrated and modified dose from the Lazarus Pit" said Nyssa

"What are you giving me this for?" asked Barbara

"A dose like this will cure your paralysis, you'll be able to walk again" said Nyssa

"What about the fact that the Lazarus pit basically destroys sanity?" asked Tim

"Do you really think a dose that small would have that effect?" asked Nyssa

Barbara handed the vial to Tim, who put the vial in his pocket.

"Goodbye you two" said Nyssa

Nyssa went to walk away, but stopped.

"Oh, I almost forgot, there was one more thing, before my sister died, she gave me something to look after, I had it put in hiding so my father wouldn't be able to turn it into a weapon for evil, since my father is no longer a threat, I believe the time is right for it to return to Gotham" said Nyssa

"Where is it?" asked Tim

Nyssa handed Tim a small scrap of paper before walking away. Tim opened the paper, to reveal map co ordinates.

==Later==

Tim and Barbara returned to Tim's apartment. Tim sat on the couch staring at the co ordinates.

"What do you think it is?" asked Barbara

"I don't know, Nyssa said that she didn't want Ra's to use it as a weapon of evil, maybe it's some kind of sword" said Tim

"What would we do with a sword?" asked Barbara

"I don't know, that's what confuses me a bit" said Tim

"Hey, you still got that vial?" asked Barbara

Tim pulled the vial out of his pocket.

"You think it will work?" asked Tim

Barbara took the vial from Tim's hand.

"Worth a shot" said Barbara

Barbara removed the cork and poured the contents of the vial onto her legs.

"Here goes nothing" said Barbara

Barbara tried to get out of her wheelchair, with a bit of effort, she was able to stand, the dose from the Lazarus Pit had worked.

"I can't believe it" said Barbara

"It worked" said Tim

"Yeah, I can walk again" said Barbara

"So, do you think you might take up the mantle again? You did say that you miss it?" asked Tim

Barbara thought for a moment.

"No, Tim, I know I miss my days with my own cape and cowl, but I truly believe those days are over, and I accept that" said Barbara

"I understand that" said Tim

==2 Weeks Later==

Tim and Barbara took the Batwing to the Himalayas, when they arrived at the co ordinates Nyssa gave them, they landed near a Buddhist Monastery.

"You sure this is the right place?" asked Barbara

"Positive" said Tim

Tim and Barbara entered the Monastery, when they were greeted by a monk.

"Excuse me, we were sent her by Nyssa Raatko, we were told there was something she had been keeping from her father here" said Tim

"Ah yes, follow me" said the monk

The monk led Tim and Barbara to a wooden door at the end of a hallway, the monk unlocked the door and walked away.

"Just in here?" asked Barbara

"Yes" said the monk

Tim opened the door, expecting to see some kind of weapon, but what he saw surprised him, it was a young boy, about 6 years old, he had short, combed, black hair, similar to Bruce, the boy was currently meditating.

"Um, excuse me" said Tim

The boy opened his eyes, he had a serious look in his eyes.

"We're looking for something that was left here by Nyssa Raatko, which was given to her by her sister, Talia" said Barbara

"You must be the Boy Wonder and the Hacker, Aunt Nyssa told me about you" said the boy

"Aunt Nyssa? Sorry but, who are you?" asked Tim

"My name is Damien, Damien Wayne" said the boy

"Wayne? You mean that you're..." asked Tim

"The Detective's son? Yes" said Damien

"Now what Nyssa said makes more sense" said Barbara

"Well, uh, Damien, if you'd like, we'd like to take you to Gotham with us" said Tim

"Okay" said Damien

Damien stood up and walked out of the room. Barbara followed Damien while Tim decided to get Damien's things. Tim noticed an envelope on the floor, addressed to 'Bruce'. Tim opened the envelope to see a letter.

 _Dear Bruce_

 _If you are reading this, it means that  
my father's reign is over, so you should know  
the truth, the young boy is your son, Damien._

 _My sister became pregnant after you encountered  
each other in Bosnia, while this was not intentional  
she always assured me she would never  
take it back._

 _After Damien was born, Talia gave Damien to me  
to take care of, but since I knew that my father  
would find Damien and train him to be a killer,  
me and Talia believed it better to hide him._

 _I brought Damien here to make sure Ra's  
would never find him, I visited him once a  
month to tell him about Gotham and about you.  
_

 _I knew Damien would want to travel to Gotham  
one day, but since there are so many criminals who  
would try to hurt him, I trained him to defend himself._

 _Good Luck._

 _Sincerely,  
Nyssa_

"Wow Bruce, guess the Wayne legacy isn't over yet" said Tim

Soon, Tim, Barbara and Damien were in the Batwing flying back to New York, back to Gotham.

"Mind if I ask a question?" asked Damien

"Sure" said Barbara

"Why didn't my dad come to bring me to Gotham?" asked Damien

"Uh...he couldn't make it" said Tim

"He's dead, isn't he?" asked Damien

"...Yes, he is" said Tim

"I wish I could have met him" said Damien

"Yeah, he was a great guy" said Tim

"Aunt Nyssa said Gotham was full of crime, is that true?" asked Damien

"It was, but things have changed, since Batman is gone, a lot of criminals have retired from their lives of crime" said Tim

"Yeah, Mr Freeze left Gotham with his wife Nora so they could spend their final moments together, how are they doing, by the way?" asked Barbara

"Last I heard, Nora's condition is getting better, she may still be sick, but at least she and Victor get to stay together a little longer" said Tim

"Anyone else?" asked Damien

"Uh, I heard Harley Quinn actually moved on from the Joker and is now seeing someone else, I have no idea who though" said Barbara

"From what I heard, she's dating Nygma" said Tim

"Well, even though crime has gone down in Gotham, there are still some people who can't move on" said Barbara

Soon, the Batwing arrived back in Gotham, Tim flew the Batwing into a secret tunnel, leading to the Batcave, although the cave was discovered after Knightfall, no one had entered it since then, so no one knew that the Batwing was missing. When Tim, Barbara and Damien left the cave and exited the remains of the manor, they got in Tim's car and drove back to Tim's apartment.

==Meanwhile==

At an apartment building, a teenager, about 18 years of age, was relaxing in his room listening to music when he heard his cell phone ringing, which he answered.

"Hello?" asked the teenager

" _Terry, it's time_ " said the voice on the other side

The teenager walked towards the corner of his room, moved a poster and pressed a button behind it.

 ** _AUTHORISATION GRANTED_**

A glass cabinet revealed itself behind a secret door, inside the cabinet was a set of black armour with a red bat symbol on the chest and a helmet with pointy ears and a white utility belt.

 _ **WELCOME: TERRY MCGUINNIS**_

* * *

 **And that does it for this fic, hope you enjoyed it, I certainly enjoyed writing it, if you have any ideas for fics, let me know.**

 **READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
